


Betrayed

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [26]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faber is stuck. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Faber/Jinx; "I was betrayed by my tongue", "That's what she said."

I Should Have Seen What Came to Pass

I wasn’t supposed to go down like this. My personal policy is never to go down at all. At least not since that one time… but I don’t talk about that. At least not since my hair grew back.   
  
Anyway, I was talking about tonight. Specifically how the fuck I came to this: the end. It’s eight o’clock on a Saturday night and I, Mike Faber, FBI, am sitting on a chintz couch watching Shall We Dance with a cooing, clinging Jinx Shannon glued to my side.   
  
I told you this was the end.   
  
And I have no one else to blame. All I can say is, I was betrayed by my tongue. Goddamn pleasure giving snake in my mouth. I should have known it would be the death of me one of these days.   
  
But I suppose I should start at the beginning. It’s not like I have anywhere to go.   
  
 **Six Hours Earlier**  
  
“Oh, you’re baaad.” Jinx purred, running a hand flirtatiously up my arm. Her eyes sparkled and her breath stank of cheap vodka. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.   
  
I smiled down at her, handing over another Accomplice. (If you’ve never tried it, the Accomplice is the best cocktail out there for picking up a one night stand. They should really rename it Panty Remover).  
  
Jinx downed that one just as fast as the six before. I couldn’t help but be a little impressed by her alcohol tolerance. Most of the women I pick up are ready to go after three. “You have no idea how bad I can be,” I said, oozing charm.   
  
“That’s what she said.” She laughed, leaning into my chest and fiddling with the buttons on my shirt.   
I backed towards a dim corner of the bar, pulling her with me. My fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. She’s pretty fit, for a woman her age. Fit and strong. She pushed me against the wall and attacks me with her lips, sucking and biting at my neck.   
  
“Take me home.” She hissed in my ear, reaching for my belt buckle. “Show me just how bad you can be.”   
  
I stuck my tongue down her throat, mostly to stop her from talking. I had a ball gag in the closet that would take care of that when we got to my place, for the moment, kissing worked. Her mouth tasted like champagne and strawberries.   
  
It took half an hour to get from the bar to her two bedroom apartment. I managed to keep my pants on only by pinning her arms to her sides. She’s a wily minx. This was going to be fun.   
  
I had her skirt up around her waist and her shirt open before the door had slammed shut. The first time I took her hard and fast. She shrieked and moaned and chewed on my neck like a hamster at a toilet paper roll. It was weird, but effective. I came like a freight train and she melted into sated putty in my hands.   
  
We made it to the bedroom eventually. She really was an insatiable bunny, and I have serious stamina. It was looking to be one of the best one night stands I’d had since that tomcat Mary Sheppard, until the fifth go-round. That was when it got a little.. strange.   
  
“I have something special for you sweetums,” She murmured, walking her fingers up my bare chest. “Does mommy’s bad boy like it sticky?”  
  
Now I’m pretty adventurous, but sticky? My stomach clenched unpleasantly. “I would love to, minxy, but I have an early morning, and…“  
  
Her lower lip stuck out petulantly.   
  
I sighed. What the hell? I’ve never tried sticky and I hate tears. Better the devil you don’t know than the devil that makes you want to die, right? “…and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, muffin buns.”   
  
A smile spread across her face. “Don’t move a muscle.” She said, getting out of bed and sashaying out of the bedroom door.   
  
I watched her ass jiggle until it was out of sight. Truth be told I was a little relieved. I mean there is only so much you can do before chaffing becomes a serious concern. So I stretched out and closed my eyes. I wasn’t going to fall asleep, just pretend I was and hope she was like most women and would be content just to cuddle. The second she started to snore, I was out of there.   
  
But I did fall asleep.   
  
And for that I will never forgive myself. 

 

I Should Have Known to Watch My Ass

**One Hour Ago**  
  
I fucking hate the sun. Sure it’s vital to life and I look damn good with a tan. But I could really do without the bastard stabbing me in the eye every goddamn morning. Why do the women I fuck always buy those froofy lacey flounces instead of decent curtains that actually block out the sunlight?   
  
Then again… I have to admit lace bedroom curtains have certain advantages…  
  
But that wasn’t the point. The point is the sun was glaring in my eyes and I couldn’t lift my arm to cover my face. Which was odd.   
  
Very odd.   
  
I didn’t feel like I was tied down. I flexed my fingers, they worked. I tried again, but there was a dead weight attached to my arm that I couldn’t shift. Stomach cold with dread, I turned and looked. And almost screamed.   
  
You know that thing where you wake up in the morning and the person lying next to you is so ugly you wonder if they snuck in in the middle of the night when the person you actually went home with snuck out? Now imagine that morning after woman clinging to your arm like a sea urchin, mascara smudged to her hairline, a false eyelash hanging from her nose, her entire chin candy apple red.   
  
All I knew was I needed to get out of there before she woke up. Gingerly I reached over my body with the one arm that was working and tried to pry her grasping claw-like fingers from my perfectly sculpted bicep. They wouldn’t move.   
I was beginning to panic. This was even worse than the time with the Nair… At least then I got some sympathy booty. I was pretty sure that no one was going to fuck me with this hag super-glued to my arm.   
  
I used my one free arm to shake her. “What did you DO?!?” My voice was high and panicked, but I couldn’t help myself.   
Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me. There was something green stuck in her teeth.   
  
I narrowed my eyes and waited for her to speak.   
  
“Good morning sweetums.” She whispered huskily. She leaned in close and kissed him sloppily on the lips. “I’m so glad you’re still here.”   
  
I jerked my head away and gave her my best I-Am-FBI-Fear-Me glare. “What. Did. You. Do?” I bit out the words.   
“It was just a little wax.” She said with a look of wide eyed innocence. “I thought it would be fun.”   
  
“Fun!?!”   
  
She giggled. “You know what they say, ‘Wax before you ride!’”   
  
“Wax bef—What—I—Eeaaargh!” I tugged my arm with all my might jerking my entire body away from her. For a brief, triumphant moment I thought I was free. And then I hit the floor and she landed on top of my chest, knocking the air from my lungs.   
  
“Don’t worry sweetums.” She said, sliding the arm she hadn’t glued to mine down my stomach. “It should come off in a couple of days. I’m sure we can find something to do until then.” 

 


End file.
